The Return
by IncognitoSteve
Summary: A story taking place after Humphrey returns to Jasper after two years of being away due to complications involving his love: Kate
1. Chapter 1

The Return (Chapter 1)

'It has been two years' I thought as I was escorted to the pack leader's den by what I assumed to be a new alpha. Her name? Well truth be told I don't think she ever told me. We hadn't exactly been conversing on our way here, though I didn't mind, I had plenty of other things to think about and conversation could wait. Over the last couple of years I had become more of a social recluse, though my omega side did occasionally take the lead. 'I guess that's to be expected when you get betrayed by the one person you ever loved'. As the alpha escorted me to the head alpha's den she would sometimes take brief glances back at me to see if I was still following and not doing anything she deemed wrong. When she wasn't doing that it gave me time to admire her beauty. She had what I presumed to be silky smooth white fur with some spots of black on her face and legs.

As we neared the den she instructed me to wait outside as she informed the head alphas of my arrival. Seeing as it would be awhile before she allowed me entrance I figure now would be a good time to explain my appearance to you. Instead of my mixture of grays and black that I had two years prier, I now had much darker gray fur that some might even think black at first glance. I also had some speckles of light grey on my lower leg. Another thing that altered my original appearance was my constant workout routine that I had adopted over my prolonged vacation from Jasper. This regimen garnered me a much more athletic build with muscles that would rival that of Garth's. Another thing that changed me was my training of my senses. After leaving Jasper to live as a lone wolf I learned pretty quickly that I would have to change if I was going to survive the wild.

I was taken out of my trance when the aforementioned she-wolf come from the den and told me that they would see me now. 'Well time to face the music I guess' I thought as I slipped passed her and into the den. Once inside I was quite pleased to find that Garth was not in attendance, but this was short lived when my eyes come across ' _Her'_. I allowed myself a second to stare at her before I reeled my emotions back behind my stoic mask. She was sat to the side of her parents staring at me with a glare that said in no uncertain terms that she would not hesitate to attack me. During my second long glance I noticed that her golden-tan fur was as enticing as the day I left. After this thought crossed my mind I mentally slapped myself for letting her get to me like that. Her father was the first to break the silence.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" He asked with a questioning glare. Seeing as I wasn't ready to have them know who I was I decided to make up a fake identity. "My name is Roman, and I came here to ask a question of you." I was glad to see that I had intrigued him with my answer. "Well fell free to ask me whatever it is that's on your mind." He replied with a palpable amount of curiosity seeping into his voice. "I came here to ask if I may join your pack." Once I said this his was lit up for only a second before it returned to his normal scrutinizing glare, but I noticed it instantly. "I'm glad to see that you have no hostile intentions and I believe that you would be a great addition to the pack." As her father said this, my ex-love's face grew a big smirk as telling all that saw her that she approved this decision. 'Oh so I put on a little muscle and she notices me, whatever'. Though I couldn't think about long as her father had just inquired as to what rank I was. "I'm an alpha, sir." The sir part seemed to stroke his ego a bit because I saw a small twitch in his lips as I said it. "We will have Flare over there take you to your new den." After she heard her name, Flare came in and nodded that she knew what her job was.

We walked out of the den and continued along a path that I knew all too well. Once we got to our destination my suspicion was only confirmed. We were standing outside my old den that I had before the two years of traveling. 'Well at least I won't have to find a soft place to sleep' I thought as we made our way into the den. Once she confirmed that I understood that this was my new residence she left without so much as a goodbye, not that I cared. All I cared about was getting to bed to finally wash the day's events out of my mind, and I'm sure she wanted some sleep to.

A/N: So, first chapter down. Tell me what you think, and be honest about it. Did it suck, was it amazing, somewhere in the middle? Tell me in a review, that's what it's there for. This is my first fan fiction though so any tips you may have would be greatly appreciated. I hope that future chapters will be longer, I just wanted the introductions to be out of the way. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations

I awoke with a start after having the same damn nightmare that had haunted me for those two years. To explain it simply: I was just me watching _'their'_ wedding but it scared me all the same. After remembering that I wasn't in my den back in Idaho but in Jasper I stepped out to get a drink of water. On my way towards the river that still held some many memories from my past life here, I heard the obvious whispers that question who I was and why I was here. Apparently they needed to know the answers because one such wolf came up to me and asked me who I was. "My name is Roman, and I am the newest member of your pack." After I said this they all seemed pretty shocked but soon that changed and they all greeted me with joy. The day played out that way until Winston gave the speech about my entrance into the pack. After that everything seemed to settle down so I made my way back to my den for some much needed rest. The next day I was once again thirsty, so I made my way too the river again.

I was nearing the river when I heard voices, one of which I hadn't heard or wanted to hear in two years. "Have you seen that new wolf, he is such a hunk." One of _'Her'_ friends said as she looked up into the sky, which I presumed meant that she was thinking of me. What me old love said in response made me fear for my identity: "He seems so familiar, like I've seen him before." Luckily her friends weren't suspicious like her. "What are you talking about?" Thank you whoever you are. "I don't know, I just feel like I know him." They walked past the bush I was hiding in and continued on down the path I had come down a few minutes ago. "Holy shit that was close, fuck." After that little scare I was quite parched so I made my way over to the river to finally get that drink. As I satisfied one natural need another one reared its head. My stomach growled its disapproval and I realized I didn't eat anything yesterday. I was faced with two options: one was to go to the feeding grounds and eat whatever the hunting group was able to catch or hunt something for myself. I always preferred to eat food that I myself had killed, rather than some stupid alpha's kill.

I had my answer and I was off for the hunt. With my enhanced senses I was able to pick up the smell of a caribou relatively quickly, and once I got close enough for him to hear me I crouched into the foliage. I slowly made my way over to him, watching for twigs in my path that would give away my position. I had finally made it close enough to pounce and only had to wait for an opportunity presented itself. 'Yeah come on pop your fucking neck out' I thought as my body screamed the same thing. Finally after what seemed like forever he raised his neck and I seized the opportunity. Springing from the undergrowth and clamping my jaws down on his fragile neck, I was rewarded with a warm trickle of blood flooding into my mouth. I held his neck until he stopped moving and dragged him all the way back to my den. Now with both my natural needs covered I was at a loss with what to do, I never really had spare time during my time as a lone wolf. Then it hit me, something I had been neglecting for the past two days, my workout routine.

I found a good position and started my log scouts, once I was done I decided that my next workout would be to run around the park a few times. After completing my run I was tuckered out to say the least, so I made my way back to my den for some much needed sleep. I got back to my den and found the perfect resting position and quickly slipped into the void.

I awoke rather violently to the jerking of a train. At first I had no idea why I was on a train let alone how I got there, but soon discovered that I wasn't alone. Sleeping a little too close for comfort was my beautiful Kate. 'Wait what, _'My? Beautiful?'_ Why the hell was I thinking like that, unless? 'No I thought I got rid of those feelings ages ago, I can't after everything that's happened still harbor these kind of feelings for her. _Could I still love her?'_ Absolutely not, I wouldn't let myself love her, and even if I did it would just lead me to being heartbroken again. I noticed that the moon was full tonight and decided to take a risk. I walked over to the opening and sat back on my hind legs. I couldn't help but stare at the breathtaking view in the sky, the urge to howl was seeping into my body. I simply couldn't resist and leaned my head back to release my feelings into the crisp night air. To my surprise they weren't of heartbreak or depression but rather thee hope that I would be able to share a deep secret with someone. "Humphrey, what are you doing?" 'Well look who's up' "Kate your awake, I was just howling cause you know, the moon, the moment, actually it would be way better if you joined me though." Why was acting this way towards the person whom took my heart and crushed it? She stared at me for a few seconds before making her way over to me. "Alright, but you start." I tilted my head back and let out the best howl I could muster. I stopped for a second to catch my breath and apparently Kate saw this because when I started again she was right there with me. Our howls mixed together into a breathtaking duet, and once we stopped we just stared into each other's eyes to see what the other felt about what just happened.

I can safely say that my feeling on the subject were strictly positive, and I realized that this would be the best time to tell her. 'Tell her what?' I screamed from the backseat because I had no control over my actions. "Kate I've been meaning to tell you something." I said awkwardly as I scratched the back of my head. "Yes, what is it Humphrey?" she said this with a look in her I that I could only describe as hope. "Well you see we've known each other since pup-hood and these last few days alone with you have been the best days of my life. You see Kate what I'm trying to tell you is that I-I-I l-love you. Kate I love you." 'What? Oh fuck no!' "I love you too Humphrey, I think I have for a long time now." 'Wait what? This didn't fucking happen!' As this thought ran through my head the scenery started to distort and change. After it stopped I could see myself sitting inside a den sleeping with Kate curled up next to me. 'What's that in between us?' _'That Humphrey, is your pup, a pup that you had with Kate.'_ 'Who's there?' I yelled in my mind as I turned around to see no one there. _'Calm down, I am merely your subconscious, and my job is to tell you that you have done something wrong, very wrong.'_ 'What do you mean wrong?' This was starting to scare me. _'This is what would have happened had you told Kate your feelings toward her when you had the chance.'_ 'W-what the hell are you talking about, she had to marry that prick.' _'You fool, she would have explained the situation to everyone so that they would understand.'_ 'What about the packs, they would have goon to war!' _They have been united under Garth and Lily's marriage.'_ 'Garth and Lily? And what do you mean have?' _'They developed feelings for each other when you and Kate were in Idaho, and they got married in your timeline as well'_ 'What? Wait does that mean Kate never got married?' _'Yes, she never got married because she loved you, and when you so selfishly left she was devastated. Even now she still hasn't fully recovered.'_ 'S-s-she loved me?' _'Of course she loved you, and she still does, even though she has no idea where you are.'_ 'She still loves me? Yes! I'm not sure I still love her though.' _'Don't kid yourself, you never stopped loving her.'_ 'Y-you're right, I never did. No matter how much I tried to stop loving her, I just couldn't' _'And now you been given a second chance with her. So please, for both are sakes, make this one count.'_ 'I will I swear it!' _'Well then it is time you wake up."_

I slowly opened my eyes and met then sunlight outside my den with a new level of determination. I was going to tell what I hadn't been able to all that time ago.

A/N: Thank you, for waiting for my lazy self to get this chapter up. To all those who reviewed my first chapter, I thank you. I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to read this fanfiction and review it. So once again I leave you with a question: love it? Hate it? Despise it with your entire being? Well I can't really help you with that last one but if there is any way you feel I could improve the story, tell me in a review or don't and just act like I don't exist. With all that out of the way, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Decisions

I wasn't running back to Kate, I was just running. Even if I still had some lingering feelings left for her, I had been gone too long to just run back to her like some love sick pup. This was the argument of the rational side of my mind, but even still, my emotional side wasn't so easily convinced. 'You still miss her, even now you feel the pain in your heart. No matter how long it's been you still love her, no?' My emotions demanded, and they were right, I did still love her, but to pursue a relationship of that kind after so long just felt wrong.

Where was I running? Couldn't say, just that I was trying to force my brain to think of the dull ache in my legs rather than the whirlwind of thoughts clouding my mind. Unfortunately for my however, it would seem that the two sides of my mind, rational and emotional, were steadfast in their need to fight this out right now. My rational side would always use the time spent away as its weapon while my emotions would use love. No thought could take real hold in my mind before it was swept away by another wave of new ones.

The soft sound of rushing water was the only thing that managed to penetrate my mind, and with it I realized that I was at the river near the pack leader's den. I stuck my head cautiously through the bushes, checking to see if there was anyone there besides me. I was in luck, the area was devoid of any wolfs. I slowly made my way towards the water's edge. Once there, I had a peculiar need to check my reflection, not to see if my fur was dirty or anything, just to see the changes that had occurred during those two years.

I was startled by the difference, I wasn't the skinny Omega anymore, I had grown into a strong lone wolf. The thing that truly startled me however, were my eyes. They were more cold and tired than I ever remembered them being. 'See! We've changed! You can't just ignore that!' my reasoning soldiered on in the argument. 'Love sees past that! No matter how much we've changed it won't change that fact!' my emotions wouldn't take this sitting down. With the constant internal argument going on in my head, I hadn't had the chance to realize how sweaty I become while I was running. I sniffed my back and had to conceal the yelp of disgust that had struggled to escape my throat.

'Ok guys, can we at least hold this argument until after we get clean?' both sides of head responded in the affirmative, and with that sudden reprieve I walked into the water and proceeded to wash myself. Once done, I just sat at the water's edge trying to figure out a way to fix the predicament I found myself in. 'I can't just reveal myself yet, there could be some lingering resentment for me living in such a precarious time'. Even if I did do that, I wouldn't be being true to myself, I was Roman now, I wasn't Humphrey anymore. From my mannerisms to my looks, it had all changed. 'I doubt anyone would even believe me if I told them who I was'.

However, I couldn't just ignore my feelings like I had when I was young. 'That's how this whole mess started after all'. So I needed to find some type of compromise, though the raging thoughts in my head weren't helping. 'Screw the consequences, reveal yourself to her and get her back!' my emotions yelled. 'How is that going to work? And what do you mean 'back'? We never had her in the first place!' my reasoning yelled right back. 'How many times do I have to tell you that love trumps all?' my feelings retorted, ignoring the jab about the 'back' comment. 'And how many times have I told you that that's not how it works in the real world!?' reasoning ripped on. 'What about what that figure in our dream said?' wait, I had forgotten about that! 'Idiot! That was our subconscious! He wouldn't know any more than we do!' he… he had a point there. 'Those were just some romanticized visions that we wanted to see!' damn, he was right, that was the perfect outcome in my mind. 'B-but, no… that can't be the case. I won't believe it.' My emotions valiantly clung on to that last shred of hope. 'Don't deny it! We all know it's true!' I-it wa-was, there was no denying it, what my subconscious showed me was the best possible outcome, and it appeared that my emotions realized it as well. 'Ok, so that may be true, but that doesn't mean we should give up in despair! We still have a chance, and we need to take it!' my emotions had found new resolve. And to my surprise, my reasoning was on board, 'I agree, but we need to take this cautiously. Making the same mistake again isn't an option.'

'So… do we have any ideas?' my emotions asked. Yes, actually I did, 'How about this, we wait till we have a real idea of what has happened during those two years, and then when we do this, we do it as Roman, not Humphrey. Humphrey already failed, but Roman will succeed!' my resolve seemed to surprise them, but nonetheless, they agreed. With the plan set up, Roman was ready to face _'Her'._

"Oh… um sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here this early."

Just. Not. Yet.

AN: There we go! The long awaited Chapter three is up. Now you can all yell at me for being absent for… *Checks the date* Oh shit!? A year and a month? Damn, didn't feel like it was that long…*rubs neck nervously*. Well, there's no real excuse I can give to explain an absence of that length so I won't give one. I didn't update this story because I was lazy, pure and simple. The only thing I can offer in recompense is my most sincere apology. I, IncognitoSteve, am and will always be, sorry for being a piece of literal feces and not updating my only story for more than a year.

There it is, now roast my ass in the reviews for it anyway. Also tell me about the chapter, always curious to know how shit I am at writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Obnoxious Neanderthals Eating Dolphins

"Um… hello?"

'Please don't be who I think it is.' I wound find no such luck however, as I turned around I was met with the sight I most dreaded. _Her_ , in all her beauty. 'Wow, she really hasn't changed that much since I left… still gorgeous'

"Oh sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Is there anything you need?" I asked. 'Calm and calculated, that's how I'll be.'

"Yes actually, we never really got the chance to talk back in my parents den so, how are you?" She replied shyly.

"As well as can be expected when settling into a new pack," I replied calmly, while on the inside I was panicking. 'She wants to talk to me? I'm not ready for that yet! Wait… just calm down, she just wants to get to know me.'

"Well that's nice. What were you doing before you came here?" She continued with the questions. "I was a lone wolf actually. I simply travelled around before I came upon your pack and thought, 'What the heck, why not give it a try?'"

"Well I hope we can satisfy your needs Mr. Lone Wolf," She replied well naturedly. "However, I am curious. You haven't had much trouble settling in. You seem to know how it works around here…"

'Shit, she's suspicious. What the hell do I say?' I thought, panicking. "I used to be in a pack before I became a lone wolf."

"Oh, well why'd you leave?" She questioned, "If you don't mind me asking that is."

I did, I really did, but… "There was a girl… she was beautiful," I answered. 'What the hell am I doing, she'll know somethings up for sure' I thought, however I persisted, "She'd been my best friend since puppyhood…"

"You loved her, didn't you?" She asked sadly. "Yes, yes I did."

"And she didn't love you back?" She supplied. "No, she didn't… well actually I don't know. I never told her about my feelings."

"Why? Maybe she felt the same way." She inquired. "It wouldn't have mattered, our pack had a rule. A rule that said that no Omega class wolf… could mate with an Alpha class." I paused. My previous statement about the rule certainly got a reaction. 'Are those… tears?'

"W-what?" She all but whispered. "Yes, that's why I left, because no matter what I did, she could never be mine," It was just flowing now, I couldn't stop it. "Even if she could, she didn't like me… like that."

"W-why?" She was remembering what happened between us, I could see. It broke my heart to see the tears sliding down her perfect tan cheeks. "There was another wolf, a much larger Alpha. I never stood a chance. How could I compare? He was big and strong, and I was just some Omega trash… not worthy of her affection." I replied while trying desperately to keep the tears at bay.

"Wait, b-but I thought you were best friends?" She questioned. "We were, before she went to Alpha School. We never really… talked after that." Maybe I was layering it on too thick? At that point, I didn't care.

"To make it worse, she was arranged to marry him," I bit out, 'Even after this long, I'm still bitter about that. How could I not be? It was so unfair…'

"So, what happened then?" She asked, enraptured with my story. "Their _wedding_. I was watching from afar, and I couldn't take it. I left before the touched noses." I answered, leaving out Sawtooth for… obvious reasons.

"Th-then maybe they didn't, maybe something happened, maybe she did have feelings for you. Why didn't you co-…go back?" She demanded. "Maybe you right, maybe something did happen and she had feelings for me, but it's been too long, I've changed."

"Changed?" She said hotly, "So? That's no reason not to at least check to see if she's happy."

"I can't, how could I? Like I said, we hadn't been friends since she left for Alpha School. Even if I did go back, I couldn't handle seeing them together. Hell, after this long they probably have pups of their own. If I saw that… I don't know what I'd do."

"So that's it? You won't go back because you _might_ see something you don't want to? You're a coward" She said icily. "Yes, you're absolutely right. I am a coward." I said. After that, we just sat there. She was just staring off into the distance and I was looking at her reflection. 'She's still perfect… hell, she may have gotten more perfect since I left. Her fir looks so soft, almost like silk. If only I could reach out and touch it.' I thought.

'Why don't you tell her who you are?' My emotions demanded.

'I can't, like I said, her and Garth probably have pups running around here somewhere.' I supplied, 'And I thought we went over this, if we do this, we do this as Roman.'

'Fine.'

'Well that was simple, back to staring at perfection.' I thought, 'Her muscles are so toned, and her face, she looks like a goddess in the early morning light.' Her amber eyes were filled with emotion, 'probably thinks I'm an idiot.' I moved on though, no reason to get myself down, 'Her smile, though she's not doing it now, it lights up the night sky. Her lips were the definition of kissable. Wait, they moved. But why? Oh, she's talking to me.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, what?" I asked.

"What are your reasons, your real ones?" She asked, surprisingly with no anger this time.

"For the longest time, I didn't trust myself." I said.

"What? Didn't trust yourself?" She demanded.

"I didn't trust myself to keep a cool head… if I saw them. What if they had children, and I hated them because they weren't mine? What if I hurt one of them? I could never forgive myself…" I ground out with difficulty, I had never meant to tell anyone about that, my worst nightmare: doing something terrible in a fit of rage.

"Wait, 'For the longest time'? Past tense?" So, she finally connected the dots, and… I was ready.

"Yes, past tense." I said.

"What was her name?" She asked with trepidation.

"Her name? Her name was…Kate," And with that said, I walked away, leaving a stunned wolf behind me.

AN: And that's that. You know, I was debating with myself whether or not I wanted to reveal it in this chapter. In the end though, I think it went pretty well.

Oh yeah, due to one amazing review by one MasterObi-Wan674, I also tried to actually make the dialogue readable with this chapter rather than just bunching it up into one incoherent blob. So, how'd I'd do? I think it worked out gloriously.

And finally, did you like it? If no, then give me all the flames, I love them. If yes, then well, give me a nice review, I love them as well.


End file.
